1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a heat engine, and in particular to improvements to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,670 regarding an engine that transforms heat energy partially into rotating mechanical energy with the assistance of gravity useful in actuating amusement and demonstrating concepts of physics for the purpose of education.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to prior art U.S. Patent Numbers in the following paragraphs.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,670 discloses a two chamber rotational device that employs asymmetric chamber construction to provide 360-degree unidirectional rotation. The present invention improves upon the prior art by utilizing displacement objects within the chambers to provide rotation in a predetermined direction. The use of displacement objects permit the chambers to be symmetrically constructed while still providing rotation in a predetermined direction. The displacement objects may either be initially configured to provide 360-degree unidirectional rotation or oscillating rotation upon repeated rotation intervals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 242,454, 243,909 and 389,515 all illustrate multiple tube and chamber structures in order to provide 360-degree unidirectional rotation. Reducing each device to a single tube connecting two chambers introduces the consequence of random oscillating device rotation. The present invention differs from the prior art by utilizing a displacement object within each of the two chambers to provide rotation in a predetermined direction and thus eliminates the effect of random device oscillation.
Within the prior art there are many examples of two chamber heat engines that create an oscillating motion. Included in this list are U.S. Pat. Nos. 250,821; 253,868 and 271,639. The present invention differs from the prior art in that the present invention utilizes an axis that permits full 360-degree rotation and internal chamber displacement objects that provide rotation in a predetermined direction. The displacement objects may be initially configured to provide consistent device oscillation upon repeated rotation intervals.
In order to provide 360-degree unidirectional rotation prior art introduces a variety of constructs including additional chambers, gears, valves or pistons. Included in this list are U.S. Pat. Nos. 50,151; 250,265; 256,482; 2,513,692; 4,509,329 and 6,240,729. The extra complexity due to adding chambers is not required by the present invention. The present invention requires no more than one pair of chambers connected by a tube. The present invention does not require gears or internal moving parts with the exception of the liquid and gas that is communicated between the chambers as the simplicity of device embodiment is considered essential for enhancing the clarity of operation for educational purposes.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the explicit application of internal chamber displacement objects to provide rotation in a predetermined direction about an axis to actuate amusement and more clearly demonstrate concepts including but not limited to the first and second laws of thermodynamics, Charles' and Boyle's gas laws, the law of gravity, the dynamics of rotational motion, fluid mechanics, hydrostatics and the principle of liquid displacement as does the present invention.